The Mystery of Green Eyes
by Freakinrican09
Summary: Genevieve Delafonte always wanted to make new friends. Finally she gets her chance when she begins school at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic


Chapter 1:

"Gene, hurry. You'll miss The Carriage and then you won't be able to get to school," Mrs. Delafonte told her daughter. The two of them had just moved to France and her daughter, Genevieve, was starting her wizarding school career at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Mum, do I really have to go to Beauxbatons? I know we are French and everything and I know you missed France, but did we have to move here now? All of my friends are in London, and they're all going to Hogwarts," Genevieve whined, still dragging through the Forest of Lights slowly.

"Gene dear. I graduated from Beauxbatons. It's a beautiful school and the grounds are wonderful. Besides, French boys are cute," her mother laughed.

"So were the British ones," Genevieve mumbled. She stopped dead in her tracks as the forest seemed to clear. They finally reached the middle of the forest, where, The Carriage waited for the students. It was a very small carriage and was being drawn by 6 winged horses.

"Mum, how are they going to fit us all in there? Are they going to sit us on each others laps and stuff us in there like a clown car?" Genevieve asked, her eyes wide in fear that she would be sitting on some stranger's lap.

"Honey, it's magical. You'll see.." answered Mrs. Delafonte. The man taking care of the horses announced that they would be departing soon. Mrs. Delafonte helped Genevieve get her stuff into The Carriage, said good-bye, and began to walk back into the forest.

Genevieve waved good-bye to her mother's departing back, and stepped into The Carriage. Her jaw dropped as she saw how large and roomy the inside actually was. It seemed to have expanded like a train car. There were a number of compartments and many students walking down the aisles. Genevieve started to look for an empty compartment, dragging her trunk and bags behind her. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face in the compartment she had just passed. She walked back to see a girl with long brown hair, fair skin, and crystal blue eyes. She smiled as she recognized the girl as Mirielle Devereux, her childhood friend.

"Mirielle!" Genevieve exclaimed. Mirielle looked over at a Genevieve and a big smile grew on her face.

"Gene!" What are you doing here?" Mirielle asked.

"Same as you. Im going to Beauxbatons," Genevieve answered, putting her stuff in the overhead and sitting down next to her friend.

"When, did you move to France?" Mirielle asked. Mirielle moved to France when she and Genevieve were 9. They used to spend everyday together, which is why people considered them sisters. When Genevieve's father died, Mirielle was there. She was always there when Genevieve needed her. Genevieve cried for days when Mirielle's family moved to France.

"Well, after you left, I was really upset. My mum became distraught because she kept thinking of my dad. One day she just packed us up and moved us over here. She said London had too many memories," Genevieve replied.

"Poor Mr. Delafonte. It's hard to believe her died because he was sick. He was always so healthy whenever I saw him. Well, at least we're together again," Mirielle said, giving her friend a hug.

The Carriage gave a jolt, and it took of, flying through the air. Mirielle screamed and Genevieve held on for her life as The Carriage was being thrown in the air. Eventually, The Carriage leveled off, and they began their journey to Beauxbatons.

The two friends spent an hour talking about the old days. They began to talk about the Weird Sisters' records they used to play and, before they knew it, they were singing their favorite song.

"BELIEVE! THAT MAGIC WORKS!" Genevieve sang.

"DON'T BE AFRAID! OF BEING HURT!" Mirielle finished. The two girls began to laugh, but stopped as a girl waltzed into their compartment. She twirel around like a ballerina and looked at the girls.

"Hi! Im Cristal Cure. I love that song; DON'T STOP SINGING IT BECAUSE I WANT TO DANCE!" she yelled and began to dance again.

"Hello..umm…Cristal. I'm Genevieve Delafonte," Genevieve said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Mirielle Devereux," said Mirielle shaking the girl's hand too.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit here?" Cristal asked.

"Of course not," Genevieve said, nodding her head towards the empty seat. Cristal sat down and began to look out the window.

"Hey! Is that the school?" Cristal asked, pointing to a large castle out the window.

Genevieve, nor Mirielle, had the chance to answer. Before they could say anything, a voice rung through the whole carriage.

"Please hold on. We are preparing to land," it said.

Mirielle immediately shut her eyes and held on for her dear life. Genevieve did the same, but Cristal threw her hands in the air and began to chant, " TOUCHDOWN! TOUCHDOWN!"

The Carriage dove towards the ground. Again Mirielle screamed and Cristal was laughing hysterically. After what seemed like hours, The Carriage gently landed and the door flew open. Awestruck, Genevieve almost fell, lost in the palace's beauty. Cristal began to run around in circles saying, " WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE! YAY!"

An extremely tall woman walked out from the palace, followed by a normal sized woman. The normal sized woman was the first to speak.

"Welcome students to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I would like to ask all the first years to stay with me. Everyone else, please follow Madam Maxime into the Enchanted Hall. But first, Madam Maxime would like to say a few words," she stepped to the side, and the giant woman stepped forward.

"'Ello everybody. I am Madam Maxime. Welcome to Beauxbatons. I will see you all at ze feast!" and with that, she walked back to the castle, the crowd of students following her.

After the others had left, the other woman took the first years around the grounds for a tour. Genevieve, Mirielle, and Cristal were all mesmerized by the beauty that surrounded them. The Enchanted Forest, The Lake, the Quidditch Pitch, and the Village of Pierre. It was all beautiful. Still in awe by their surroundings, the woman led them into the Enchanted Hall for the sorting and the welcome feast.


End file.
